Everchanging Darkness
by BeatleManiac x McCartney
Summary: Alison Baker is a vampire who has crossed over the shadows with many others to protect the world from the dangers that lie there. Demons, Evil and somewhere in all of it love can still exsist, even though to keep it you need to fight and fight hard
1. Chapter 1

It appears bleak and always the same to others but the saddening truth is it never is the same. But only a small percentage of the world sees this, what lurks in the shadows. There are the demons that have lived there for so many millennia and those who the shadows grasp and pull in to fight the evil creatures. The world never sees what stalks there and they never see how close they come to certain destruction because the chosen ones stop them they 'dispose' of them before they hurt the human's way of life. And when one threat is destroyed we wait for another to arise. We wait in ever-changing darkness...

The town was bustling with peak hour traffic, busses drove pasted; packed to the rafters. I walked up Main Street trying to appear like any regular everyday person in the city evening. I ducked into a nearby bakery and purchased an iced coffee. As I sipped on it I pulled out my phone and brought up a tracking device. Kate was on the other side of town and the enemy was at the Charleston Square Bus Station. Around 2km from my position but who knew what bus he could possibly be catching. I called Kate.

"Hello, Kate speaking." She sounded tired I probably sounded pretty similar.

"Hey," I said "Have you seen the wolf's position?"

"Yeah what do you think we should do?"

"Well," I replied, slightly uncertain "I reckon we should hold tight, when he boards and reaches his destination we'll know which bus to catch to where."

"Sounds good to me," she said sounding relieved this meant she got to have a little sit down. "It'd be good if we could get a visual."

"Don't I know it," I sighed "You know we're gonna kill ourselves if we keep putting ourselves through this."

"Mmmm."

"Normally I would suggest we follow him a.s.a.p but we were haggard last night and it's just getting worse we're gonna need to rest soon or else we're gonna pass out at some critical juncture," I said almost sagging from tiredness.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me, Al," she breathed in relief.

"Meet me at the Royal Blue Hotel on the south side of the Adelaide Bridge," I decided.

"Okay, see ya soon?" she asked questioningly.

"Should do."

"K, see ya then Al."

"Bye."

Sighing I sat down at a nearby bus stop, I really could not be buggered to walk so I decided to catch the bus. The schedule said I had to wait around three minutes for a bus. I finished my iced coffee. The sun was starting to set over the river producing a beautiful landscape scene. If I'd had my watercolours I would have gone down on the bank to paint it. I settled for a picture on my iPhone. The bus came then; I bought a ticket and sat down resting my head. I played Angry Birds to pass the time until my phone rang. Looking at the caller ID made me smile. The picture was of a smiling Andrew, my love and life. "Hello," I said drowsily. "Music to my ears, my love," he said. "Mmmm, you're such a sap," I joked. "Just a romantic, I'd like to think so," He said.

We turned onto my street and I pressed the buzzer and the bus pulled up. I jumper off "So what's up?" I asked. "Just wondering how my beautiful girl's mission is going and how soon she'll be home." "Your beautiful girl's mission is going okay although he's outsmarted us for now he's at a bus station, we have no idea we're he's going but we're too tired anyway so we're gonna check into a hotel for the night." "And you'll be home when," he asked. "Who knows? We're hoping within the next week sometime though," I replied. "Okay please hurry back, I miss you honey," He said softly. "Miss you to babe." "Anyway I have to go now got a thing with Liam about some reports we're getting in," He sighed. "Okay honey, have a good night." "You too my beautiful, beautiful Alison," He replied. I sighed "Bye." "Bye."

I reached the royal blue hotel where Kate leaned tiredly against the wall we smiled and made small talk as we checked in. When we reached our large luxurious room I turned to Kate and together in sync we said "Goodnight!" We ran and threw ourselves onto our separate beds falling asleep almost instantly to the insignificant noises of the city's evening traffic.

**Well that's the first chapter of my new story, was it good or was it crappy? The only way I'll know is if you review! Umm if you guys liked it I want at least two reviews before I update. Also if you haven't already checked out my other story it's called the vampiric agent association so check it out! I really hope you liked this chapter and Hope you want me to continue with this story. So click that magic button and review.**

**P.S. If I continue with this story the chapters will be longer I swear!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG Guys I know it's been so long but I had way to much stuff to list going on and it was kinda stressful. Anyway I'm back to writing now and **_**the vampiric agent association **_**should be updated within the next week. Any who enjoy the chapter!**

Waking up to the smell of bacon in the morning is always a good start. I reluctantly rose from the comfortable hotel bed to see Kate making bacon as she grooved around to bon jovi. "I love the smell of bacon in the morning, smells like breakfast," I said startling her. "Jesus Christ Al! You gave me a heart attack!" "How come you didn't collapse to the ground," I asked waggling my eyebrows. She sighed and shook her head before returning to cooking breakfast.

I went into the other room to get dressed. I wore my dark, tattered, seam-torn, super-comfy jeans, grey tank top, and black leather jacket with black, converse high tops. In the process I'd concealed five guns on my two thighs, on my stomach and one in each of my shoes. Oh yeah I was good. They remained unseen as I walked out into the main room where Kate was just scooping the cooked eggs into a bowl with the crisp bacon. She turned towards me "So how many weapons have we got on us today?" I held up five fingers to which she just shook her head and laughed. "Hey think there's any chance we'll catch him today?" I asked after swiping some bacon. "Maybe, why?" she replied. "I'm running out of clean clothes," I said flatly. "Yeah same here but maybe we'll have to ditch some of our old clothes and buy new ones." "Yeah or next time we go to a hotel we rent a suite with a washer and dryer," I said. "Oh totally cause they're easy to find," she replied.

I laughed and turned on my TGP (Turner Gadget Phone) which HQ issued to us on the first day as official VS (Vampire Spy.) These things were awesome we relied on them for communication, mapping, internet, honing devices, alerts and HQ updates. I turned on the honing function and zoned in on the wolf we were hunting. He'd taken the bus over a few towns and up a mountain to a region that was currently snowing. Looked like we were gonna need our skis.

When Kate found out she went flying off the handle. "Oh My God! Al we haven't been skiing in ages! Remember the last time actually try not to," she shuddered at the memory "Maybe the time before that but anyway it'll be so cool." She paused for a few moments before she said "Whew! I'm gonna go get dressed!" I laughed and nodded as she entered the other room. I stopped laughing and my smile slowly disappeared as I recalled a conversation from last time we went skiing.

"_Denise why? Denise!"_

"_Stop being so pathetic, hasn't that stupid HQ taught you anything since I left?"_

_The snow crunched under my feet "If you recall you didn't leave, you screamed and cried as the Jasamay's took you as we watched helplessly."_

"_I didn't know the joy of feeding off vampire's bones then, I didn't know what this life would be like and now your lives will be taken and your bones will be mine."_

I looked down at my lower leg in sorrow where under my skin laid not bone but vampire strength steel. That was what held my right leg up right now and a old scar stretching from knee to ankle still sat there as proof. I heard the door to the other room open and I quickly masked my sadness and sprinted across the room to chew on a fatty rash of bacon as if nothing was wrong. She looked at me smiling and shook her head at the sight of the bacon unaware of the pity party that just passed in the room. "You always go for the fattiest piece first, how can you eat that stuff not the bacon but the fat! Ugh!" She said. "How can you not! This stuff is golden, mmmmm," I replied. She laughed "Okay let's stop there we are not getting in an argument about bacon and whether or not it should be eaten with fat." "Damn it!" I exclaimed banging my fist on the granite bench making her laugh even harder.

We got to the bus station quickly and boarded the bus in a hurry to get this over with. I had a whole row to myself as did Kate she sat across from me. We stretched out over the rows as the buses inners shook and emitted rumbles to signify the engine coming to life. The Bus pulled out of the station and soon began to ascend into the snow capped mountains. I leaned my head against the window as the sun peaked out from behind the cloud cover and shone on my face.

A small smile appeared on the face at the warmth no vampires didn't burn in sun, they didn't smash through walls, they didn't sleep in coffins. We slept we ate regular food along with some blood every couple of days that we drained from human beings. Vampires didn't kill them we took what we needed which wasn't much although the victims usually passed out and when they woke up the blood loss sort of left them forgetting what happened. We also make it look like some sort of accident occurred so humans didn't get too suspicious. Being a vampire came with its perks a more sturdy body, not having to rely on breathing and larger brain power. That last one made it easy for us to fight because every move made by one's self and one's opponent could be analysed and the wisest strike could be performed. This made us lethal.

The bus came to a sudden stop with a jolt, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked outside to see a blanket of white sloping down the mountain. People racing, flipping and snow flying from their hands. Out the other window looked much more deserted at the mountains peak we were pretty high up. Another advantage of being a vampire: No popped ears.

We exited; Kate and I wanting to look normal actually skied for a while. On the way up the on the ski lift, we turned on our honing devices. The wolf was in what looked to be a cave towards the peak. For a little while longer we skied until darkness fell and the slopes closed. The wolf would still be sleeping but we wanted to keep him in that cave so we started to hike up the mountain.

When we reached the peak Kate and I started to draw up a plan in the snow our vampire senses enabling us to see. The eerie silence hung in the air like steam in a sauna. Suddenly snow crunched behind us as fast as possible we turned around to stare in to the two, neon, and glowing eyes of the wolf. But he was not alone...

**Hey guys sorry again about the wait but hopefully you'll forgive me **_**The Vampiric Agent Association**_** should be updated within the next week so stay tuned to that one and this one of course. If you liked this review and if you didn't let me know how I can improve, till next time! **


End file.
